losthejourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Conspiracy To Bob Crash
This page is under construction and will getting a clean-up and higher and better quality after Season 1 is DONE Station7 The Conspiracy To Bob Crash is the process given in the court house. Attack in The Crash House The Hospital Process The Judge Elrik Canderson Elrik Canderson is the judge in the process. He believed the stories, but there was no evidence. Lawyers Rachel McConnor Rachel McConnor is the lawyer who was against every thing. Cameron Ploo Cameron Ploo is the lawyer who is trying to help the time-travelling Jack Shephard, Bob Crash and Jennifer LaPorta. Victim Bob Crash Bob Crash heard the Voice and then was Bob Crash being shot by the man in a black suit with a masker. He was mostly dead, but he survived it. Witness Jennifer LaPorta Jennifer LaPorta witnessed that Bob has been shot the man in a black suit with a masker. Man in black suit with a masker Man in a black suit with a masker The man in a black suit with a masker killed mostly Bob Crash, however his plan didn't worked, because Bob survived it. Suspects Bob Crash Bob Crash was a suspect, because he could hire someone so that he would have attention from Jennifer LaPorta. There is no evidence that he did this, however he could hire someone, because he discovered Jennifer LaPorta's attraction to women. Francisca Rumble Francisca Rumble could have been tried to kill Bob, so he would never found the video tape of she and Jennifer LaPorta, however there is no evidence for that. The Voice The Voice was heard by Bob Crash. The Voice said: I’m going to kill you! It's unknown who the Voice is and of the Voice is the same person as the man in a black suit with a masker. The Voice is the master of the man in a black suit with a masker. Agent Chris Bright and brother Brad Bright are working for this mysterious men. According to Chris, it was The Voice who is the master of the man in a black suit with a masker, however there is not real evindence for that. He can't being Chris Bright, Bob Crash, Jennifer LaPorta, Mandy Crash or Jenna LaPorta. He can being Brad Bright, because he's very calm if Chris Bright talks about the Voice. The Garage The garage is the place where the man in a black suit with a masker worked with Sam's group. The Money The Money is the thing that the man in a black suit with a masker want for unknown reasons. It's unknown how much he/she want. Groups Sam's group Sam's group is a group who works with the man in a black suit with a masker. This group don't excist anymore. Members: *Sam Cormett+ Leader/Founder *Peter Chess+ *Brad Bright (formerly) *Chris Bright+ The Bright group The Bright group is a group who works with the man in a black suit with a masker. This group don't excist anymore. Members: *Chris Bright+ Leader/Founder *Brad Bright Evidence Camera Eric Glass found a camera in the bushes. Francisca Rumble was runnin to the judge so they had evidence. Appearences *The Mistake, Parts 1 & 2 *The Butterfly Way Parts 1 & 2 *The Forgotten Past, The Real Past and The Real Future Part 3 Trivia *This is the first time seen in Season 1, but there is a chance that we see it in Season 2. *This happened in the 12th episode. After a few episodes we finally see what happened to Bob. *The court house has been first seen in The Butterfly Way Parts 1 & 2. |-------------|----------------------------------------------------------------------| | First Seen | The Mistake, Parts 1 & 2 |-------------|----------------------------------------------------------------------| | Last Seen | The Forgotten Past, The Real Past and The Real Future Part 3 |-------------|----------------------------------------------------------------------| Unanswered Questions ''For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: The Conspiracy To Bob Crash/Theorys. *Who was The Voice heard on the roof by Bob? *Who's the man in a black suit with a masker? *Why was the man in a black suit with a masker trying to kill Bob? *Why was the camera put in the bushes? *Who did put the camera put in the bushes? *Was there someone on the roof? *How did someone put the camera in the bushes?